Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device with a power protection.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a variety of transport interfaces are disposed at consumer electronic devices for connecting to an external device for transferring data and charging.
When the external device is plugged in/out a transfer port of the electronic device, inrush current caused by a transient voltage change is generated on the transfer port of the electronic device and thus damage the electronic device permanently.